


space man

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Crack, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Texting, yeah i'm back w/ these again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:25:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: take him by the hand!





	

**Chisa:** dabs

**Jin:** dabs back at

**Chisa:** dabs louder!

**Jin:** dabs back louder!!

**Chisa:** dabs so hard i break the sound barrier with my elbows

**Jin:** _dabs into space_

**Chisa:** :0000

**Chisa:** get back here

**Chisa:** right now

**Jin:** ~~I'm back where I belong~~

**Chisa:**  SPACE MAN

**Chisa:** TAKE HIM BY THE HAND

**Chisa:** LEAD HIM TO THE LAND

**Jin:** HOLD ME

**Chisa:** GET OUT OF SPACE U WILL DIE :O!

**Jin: I'M A SPACE MAN!**

**Jin:** I'M GONNA BE AN ASTRONAUT!

**Chisa:** SPAAAAAAAACE MAN

**Chisa:** go jin follow your dreams!

**Chisa:** but wear a helmet! (^.^)

**Jin:** ILL BE FINE DW

**Chisa:** JIIIIIN

**Jin:** **I'M GOING TO SPACE**

**Chisa:** JIN WHAT THE HECK

**Chisa:** u can't go to space,,, u have to run the school

 

**Chisa:** jin it's been an hour don't tell me actually went to space

**Chisa:**...oh my god jin no

**Chisa:** JIN GET DOWN FROM THERE RN

**Author's Note:**

> bonus:
> 
> **Chisa:** KYOSUKE THE HEADMASTER HAS GONE TO SPACE  
>  **Kyosuke:** Again?!


End file.
